1. Field of disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to a light emitting diode package and a display apparatus having the light emitting diode package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display or an electrophoresis display includes a liquid crystal display panel or an electrophoresis display panel to display an image. However, the liquid crystal display panel and the electrophoresis display panel are not self-emissive, so the display apparatus requires a backlight assembly to provide light to the display panels.
A display apparatus that can be driven by a local dimming method has been developed to reduce power consumption in the backlight assembly and improve the contrast ratio in the display panel. According to the local dimming method, the amount of light provided to the display panel changes depending upon the image displayed on the display panel.